Destroying An Empire
by Noodle Dragon
Summary: Len Kagamine has the biggest, unrivaled empire when it comes his specialty: girls. However, there is always more to learn and Len is going to learn that not all girls are the same, especially ones named Rin. Rin x Playboy but not for long !Len, Rated T.
1. Meet Len

Summary: Len Kagamine has the biggest, unrivaled empire when it comes his specialty: girls. However, there is always more to learn and Len is going to learn that not all girls are the same, especially ones named Rin. With her high IQ and strikingly good looks, it's a wonder that Len hasn't tried to add her to his empire, but maybe he isn't as shallow and dumb as he seems and maybe Rin can bring out that side in him. Maybe.

Damn, maybe Rin can bring down an empire all by herself, with help from hormones or something.

* * *

**Meet Len, Your Typical Playboy**

When you hear someone talk about building an empire, usually it's in history class and usually that someone is your teacher that just drones on and on about things that happened years ago. However, when you hear about _my _empire, from my lips, I can guarantee you will be impressed. My portfolio of work, the steps I took to make myself so great are just delightfully interesting. They would blow your mind, so to speak.

You want to hear more, I assume? Who wouldn't? My little introduction gets anybody hooked. Boy, even the determined couldn't stop and walk away.

My empire is those things. Those gloriously simple-minded things. Things that you can feed lies to endlessly and they will never doubt those lies for a second. My art is manipulating those things.

Those girls.

You might ask how you can call that an empire but believe me, when you see what I have done, you will understand.

You will understand why even some of the greatest empires can fall to the group in virtually no time all. How incredible things can be ripped apart by one person.

It's sad really, because as soon as you begin to believe that you know everything about women, you get your ideas thrown back into your face.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I was rushing down the hallway to get to my next lesson. It was gym and the teachers were strict as always, they didn't care that I was a skilled player on almost every team in school. My sports bag was dragged against the floor as my arms swung a little by my sides. I wasn't really bothered that my bag looked old and worn because it made me look sportier, I thought. Once I reached the changing rooms I realized how late I was for class, because the room was deserted. Damn.

I flung my kit on and continued to rush to the field, hoping that I wasn't too late. Obviously, I was too cool for a wrist watch.

Watches are for squares. Just saying.

Anyway, once I got to the field I half groaned. Athletics. It's a stupid thing. Rather than making a team look stupid, it targets the individual.

"Kagamine!"

I did groaned at the calling of my wonderful last name. "Yes, Sir?"

"Get here, you have track to be running!"

Slowly, I walked over to my teacher with an unimpressed look on my face. "How far?"

My teacher looked at me for a moment. "As far as you can run in 45 minutes. I expect 10k from you, Kagamine."

"Whatever." I grumbled, walking off to the starting place of the track.

"Don't be late for your next lesson either!"

* * *

45 minutes later and I had run just over 6 miles. It was nice, I suppose, to be able to run decently fast but really, I looked like a sweaty mess (and not a hot one). Luckily, the girls were doing high jump inside the sports hall and I had a free period next, so I had time to sort myself out before anyone important had time to see me. Chatting idly to others in my class, gradually I made my way back to the changing rooms so that I could take a nice shower.

After my shower, which was like heaven after the running I had done a little while before, I grabbed my things and stepped out of the changing rooms. In the middle of the hallway, I saw my play toy: school sweetheart, Miku Hatsune.

"Hey darling." I said to her, pulling her close to me and wrapping my closest hand around her waist. She seemed fine with the gesture and we walked down the hallway together. "You have a free period too, right?"

"Yes!" she replied, her childish voice bouncing across the walls, "and I know you do too!"

She looked around and smiled to herself, glancing up at me for a moment.

I knew what was coming.

Pulling on my tie, she brought her face close to mine and looked into my eyes expectantly. I looked at her, my own clouded eyes hiding the truth and the lies from her. Looking away from her burning gaze, I turned and saw a marvelous thing - the unused closet of a janitor. Taking her hand and carefully studying her movements, I spoke.

"Well, if you insist."

She smiled widely at me, her pearly teeth showing, as she pushed me towards the closet and used her free hand to open the door.

"Free periods are best spent with protection, don't you agree?" she said, her usually childish voice much more serious. Not sexy at all, but at least was trying for her 'boyfriend'.

"Oh, I know. I'm extra prepared today, don't you worry honey."

With mild force I pushed her down and closed the door to the closet and now, that free period is history.

* * *

Don't tell me what you're thinking, I already know. I'm a man whore, you say.

Really though, think about it like this...

_Work experience_.

"What?" you ask, well... everyone needs experience right, practice? To be the best we can in every aspect.

Think about eh, to be blunt, having intercourse as my aspect. Then it all makes sense.

I'm crazy?

Maybe so, but at least I make other people happy, especially girls, by making them special. Even if they get dumped a few weeks later.

* * *

**Next chapter: Meet Rin, Your Know-It-All Princess**

* * *

Hi. *_*

I had too much fun writing this and I have no idea about playboys themselves, so I don't know how they really are... but I hope this is a good representation of what a playboy is like, maybe.

For anyone that gets the deeper meaning to Len's words, hopefully you'll understand what he's got himself into already, even without our main female character entering the story yet. :D Maybe you'll see behind his words and realize his problems!

(One can dream, right?)

Anyway, you're awesome for reading! xD So thank you for being awesome.

Have a nice day!


	2. Meet Rin

Summary: Len Kagamine has the biggest, unrivaled empire when it comes his specialty: girls. However, there is always more to learn and Len is going to learn that not all girls are the same, especially ones named Rin. With her high IQ and strikingly good looks, it's a wonder that Len hasn't tried to add her to his empire, but maybe he isn't as shallow and dumb as he seems and maybe Rin can bring out that side in him. Maybe.

Damn, maybe Rin can bring down an empire all by herself, with help from hormones or something.

* * *

**Meet Rin, Your Know-It-All Princess**

If there's one thing that irks me, one thing that gets on my nerves, it's stupid people. No, not people that have learning problems or something, because I can respect that._ Real_ idiots. The ones that you know are smart somewhere, but they act stupid because they think it's cool or whatever. Those people are stupid. They lack common sense and common decency to seem knowledgeable in my presence.

I'm not a being a bitch or anything but really, why act stupid when you can act smart?

It's so simple and I practice this every day and nothing ever seems to happen to me that will officially mess with my life forever or kill me. Seriously. If you see a stupid person, tell them that they are stupid for being stupid please.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

My teachers always seemed to think that I wanted to help other students that had depressingly low grades. I didn't mind tutoring my friends, but teaching a random stranger stuff was not my favorite and most desirable activity. Hell, I never wanted to be a teacher in later life. However, my teachers ignored certain factors and tutoring other students in my year was something I had to do regularly.

"Exams are coming up in a few months, Rin, but some students have yet to be assigned a tutor. I have assessed the students that you have been tutoring thus far..."

I didn't like where this was going.

"... and I believe they will be just fine without you now. Therefore, I want to assign you to a special pupil of your grade."

I raised my eyebrow at my teacher. "Whom might this 'special student' be?"

"Wait and see." My teacher had a strange look in her eyes, obviously because she knew something I didn't. She quickly strode off in her heels and I knew to follow her along. "All I can say is, he needs extra help with his ego as well as his grades."

Once again, I didn't like where this was going.

* * *

A few corridors later and I found myself looking into the face of my worst nightmare, literally. Len Kagamine. My teacher really had nerve.

"What?" he asked gruffly as he looked at us, his usual bored expression on his features.

"Meet Rin, your tutor."

There was a pause before Len replied.

"What?" he sounded slightly annoyed at this prospect. "Her?"

He waved his hand at me, subliminally telling the teacher that she was mad.

"Yes, her."

While the conversation between the two kept going around in circles, I took the time to survey Len. He was generously built, with what I guessed where muscular arms under his long sleeved shirt and a handsome, defined face. He had blond hair that took on an array of shades which was tied into an impossibly small and untidy ponytail. Yes, anyone in the world could say that he was a good looking guy, but his attitude wasn't doing him any favors.

"I don't need tutoring."

If water was in my mouth at that moment, I would've spat it out. Len had the worst grades ever and he definitely needed a tutor if he wanted to pass anything.

"To be honest, sunny boy, a pigeon is smarter than you." I said and with that he shot a glare at me. My teacher pretended that she hadn't heard the insult.

"It's settled then!" she said, "Seeing as you both have free period now, you can have a tutoring session right now!"

Len groaned and I stifled a laugh, he deserved to have his precious time doing things with girls ruined.

"Whatever." he mumbled.

I led him towards and empty classroom and watched my teacher walk off as I opened the door. Sunny boy followed me and I grinned, he was like a puppy in training. I set my bag down on the table and took a pad of paper and my pencil case out of it.

"So," I started, sitting down. "Lets get down to business."

Len sat across from me, the torturing thought of learning already showing on his face. He pushed my and pencil case on the floor and I glared at him. Quickly I picked them up and placed them back where they were.

"Um," Len said, with venom seeping through his words, "how about no?"

"We both have to sit through this," I replied, "so please just cooperate."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No! Goddammit! Get out of my face will you?" Len seemed sort of angry. He looked funny when he was angry.

I smiled at him and put my things away. I needed to come up with something to keep my reputation of being a nice girl that liked to help others up. I didn't want Len to make me seem like a bad person in front of everyone.

"Fine," I said, "why don't we play a game?"

Len stared at me.

"I'll ask you a question about yourself, and you answer me. Simple. Afterwards I will maybe let you question me, if you cooperate."

"Fine."

I smiled wider. "Good."

I racked through my brains for information about Len Kagamine and found a lot in there. If I was going to play this game, maybe I could be the good psychologist or something, maybe make him she his wrong doings.

"So, who is you current girlfriend?" It was the first thing that came to mind.

"What do you mean by girlfriend?"

I sighed, "Even you're not that dumb, the girl you're dating."

"Oh." Len smiled a sinister smile. "In that case... Miku, Luka and on and off with Meiko, when I feel like it. Don't even look surprised, everyone knows but those girls are wrapped so tight around my finger that they only because stories and gossip from me."

Len definitely wasn't as dumb as I thought. If he could date three girls at once, he must have some sort of brain.

"I see... and who do you love the most of those three girls?"

Len paused and a confused look crossed his features. "Love? What does that have to do with this?"

For once, Len was showing an expression other than his usual angry grimace. This was pretty surprising. What was even more surprising was that he really did sound genuinely confused about my question.

"You know, you love your girlfriends right?"

"No, and they don't love me either. It's all fake it is. Relationships are all fake. They break and crumble. Women look for a man that can satisfy them for a moment, they don't care what happens afterwards. It's fake."

His voice was monotone and he looked into space as he talked.

"Len-"

"Love isn't real so don't ask me about it, _tutor_! Surely a smart person like you should ask smart questions!"

"But-"

"Shut up!"

I had barely said a word but Len grew angry with me. He grabbed my wrist and crushed it so hard with his hand until I was surely close to crying. The bored, playboy Len I thought I knew had turned into a violent maniac scarily fast. He pushed me out of my chair and I hit the floor with a thud, which hurt my back. I tried to stay calm but Len was obviously a lot stronger than me and this obviously wasn't going to go in my favor. He towered over me, as a bird surveys its prey.

"Why are you judging me like that?" he spat at me.

"I-I'm not judging you at all, Len-"

"Liar!" he raised his voice and I winced.

"Please Len, t-talk to me rationally..." I spoke quickly and lost the calm expression I had been trying to keep on my features.

"I don't want to talk about the past! I don't want to talk with you! I just want-"

He stopped mid sentence and I could see him backing off from me. The next thing I knew, I sat up and saw an_ interesting_ sight in front of me. Since when did people cry out of the blue?

He was a sorry sight but I wondered how he had gotten there so fast. He had his knees hugged to his chest and his bangs covering his face. I could hear him muttering things to himself, things I doubted that I would understand. My immediate reaction was to call the nearest mental hospital or something, but that would be mean, right?

So, instead of running for the hills, I just sat beside him and watched him cry, like a stalker. (sort of)

Weird, something was obviously wrong with this boy and I wanted to know what. The inquisitive side of me was being let out.

I was going to solve the sex covered mystery of Len Kagamine. I was sure of that.

* * *

**Next chapter: Meet Tutoring, The Thing That Made Them Closer**

* * *

What is love? Baby don't hurt me... don't hurt me... no more...

Hi there. ;3

This is the next chapter, and man does it make Len sorta-slightly-more-likable-because-he-obviously-has-problems-maybe. Maybe. xD

Here we always meet our main female character Rin, who you can decide if you like or not. *3* Hopefully Rin will fix Len and if not, stop him from breaking more, right? (lol.)

Thanks for all the nice reviews telling me to continue, I had this chapter half finished anyway so all I had to do was end it... enjoy the fast update. :D

Have a great day!


	3. Meet Tutoring

Summary: Len Kagamine has the biggest, unrivaled empire when it comes his specialty: girls. However, there is always more to learn and Len is going to learn that not all girls are the same, especially ones named Rin. With her high IQ and strikingly good looks, it's a wonder that Len hasn't tried to add her to his empire, but maybe he isn't as shallow and dumb as he seems and maybe Rin can bring out that side in him. Maybe.

Damn, maybe Rin can bring down an empire all by herself, with help from hormones or something.

* * *

**Meet Tutoring, The Thing That Made Them Closer**

Having a childhood is something that is very much a blessing to people that think of it is a nothing, just a way of getting through their young years. Being the seventeen year old I am now, I know that my childhood is something that I must give a great lot of credit to for making me the person that I am today, even if I am not 'perfect'. Like eating an ice cream for the first time and ignoring the laughter from adults around me as a practically ate it in one bite after the first taste, or learning about the other countries in the world, rather than the one I live in.

Yes, I owe a lot to my childhood. It made me myself.

I don't envy the childhoods of others and I never will. It taught me a lot.

* * *

**Len's POV**

The teachers had soon discovered that being tutored obviously wasn't my favorite thing, after Rin swiftly ran off to find a teacher to help me once I had calmed down from my show a little. To be frank, Rin basically sat and watched me cry like a little kid until my sobs had died down enough me my eyes and she was pretty sure I wouldn't start bawling my eyes out like a baby again. She told me to the medical place in our school that I didn't know existed and told the nurse what had happened in a whisper before whirling off down the corridor, never to be seen again.

I can't really blame her. I would've been scared shitless if someone like me decided to hurt her and then blubber about like he wasn't secretly the hulk or something.

The nurse wasn't any use, she just watched me and waited until I asked if I could go. (I waited until my eyes had de-puffed a bit) She dismissed me and I strolled about the school grounds, being especially careful not to find any other living creatures. If you crossed me, I would've probably raped your mind or something, done something that would make you shit your pants in multiple ways. I dunno, I would've found a way to mess with you anyhow. So there I was, strolling around in a bit of a huff, trying to cover up that my eyes were still a little puffy and just generally sulking like a girl on her period.

When the final bell rang, I let out a loud sigh of relief and rushed out of the grounds before the other classes came out. I rushed down the damn street and back to my house, which wasn't too far from the school but usually took a short bus ride down some blocks. The bus didn't come for a while though, so I sort of walk-jogged home instead.

When I stood in front of my house, I sighed again. If Lily didn't sort the garden out soon, I was going to have to sort it.

Men don't garden. Women do. (well, men don't do the stupid plotted plants anyway)

I slammed the door shut as I came into the house and threw my bag at the wall.

"I'm home, cumface."

"That's fucking great, dickhead. Go and earn some cash so that we can call this place a home and maybe I'll acknowledge you more."

I smiled. "I could say the same to you, sister dear."

Lily is a twenty-three year old disaster who happens to be my older sister and only living relative. This means that she is my guardian and that means that I have to live with her. We never even liked each other before shit happened, but Lily forced herself into looking after me because she promised our mom before she died. Idiot.

Ten years ago our mom died, she knew it was coming. I was an ickle six year old that didn't know anything, but Lily was a seemingly nice thirteen year old that was a suck up to our mom and therefore promised that as soon as she turned eighteen she would look after me (god knows why). Great, I got out of the orphanage early, but I have to put up with fucktarded Lily every single day. Surely that's worse.

Lily burped as all the best women do. "I ain't the one spewing shit and expecting someone to clean up after me."

Lier. She spewed puke everywhere and expected me to clean it up for her because she is pretty much constantly hung over and when did I complain? All the time. Lily deserved all the complaints though, she really did.

Anyway, enough talk about someone that doesn't deserve to be mentioned, lets talk about... well... my childhood. It's pretty fucking interesting.

* * *

To start off, Lily is actually my half sister. My mom's first husband is Lily's dad and apparently this means Lily is the best. My mom got the only daughter she ever wanted and life was great. Five years later, when my mom was still pretty young, she was raped and got pregnant with guess who? Me. She didn't understand all the abortion crap and ended up staying pregnant. When her husband found out, he thought she was cheating on him. My mom lost her perfect life with her only child and her perfect husband that loved her and blah blah blah because she was goddamn pregnant with a son. So yeah, she got divorced, dumped with her five year old daughter and was soon to give birth to a son. Good times.

Here comes the good part, the part about me!

I was born, the lovely son of a rapist and a widow. My mother tried to have me adopted by someone but that didn't work out either and therefore had to look after me. I didn't know anything of course, as a baby. I can't really remember anything either... apart from pain. I can always remember pain, pain the hurts everywhere, not just on the outside.

To know that you aren't wanted.

It gets worse when your own mother shows you that you aren't wanted by basically trying to beat you to death everyday. I mean, really? What kind of person does that?

So from a very young age, as young as I can remember, I was beaten by my mother. I was six when she finally died from a mental strain overload or something.

Parents started to feel sorry for me, because they knew what has happened. Sadly, no one really knew the whole story, because up until I was fourteen years old, I was mute. Too scared to talk. A wimp. I never spoke a single word for about seven years and no one could help me. I was just too stupid.

Lily wasn't helping either, she believed that mom's death was my fault and therefore sought out ways to avenge her death. For eight years I was subject to lovely attacks from pedophiles and bullying from the other kids (did I mention physical abuse from Lily with others turning a blind eye?).

This isn't really about my childhood anymore. This is just my life story.

So when I was fourteen and entered high school, things changed a little. For one, I started puberty and realized that my dad must've been a pretty good looking rapist because Lily supposedly looks like my mom and Lily looks like a rat... and I definitely didn't look like a rat. The girly features I had been blessed with from a young age turned out to do me good in the long run, because I came out looking like a pretty damn hot dude. Others noticed this too, and slowly I began to talk, sounding cool and horrible, but never the less I talked. Call me a whore but I loved the attention I was getting from everyone. It was nice, it felt good.

I missed a lot of my young education and therefore got bad marks in many of my academic subjects, but I joined sports teams and excelled on whatever sporting terrains the teachers set me on, whether water, track or field. I wasn't happy, Lily made sure of that, but I never cried anymore and that made me feel better.

My attitude was cold and I never had friends because I couldn't cope with taking them to my house, or talking about girls or anything. I hated girls. They were stupid things that deserved to be corrupted!

My hate towards girls and my desire for them to suffer turned into something strange and in the end, I found myself coxing girls into loving me and then breaking their hearts as quickly as I could manage. It was fun. I started at fourteen, just dating girls for the hell of it and then, at sixteen, began to have sexual relationships with the girls which seemed passionate and amazing, but really were nothing but me letting out my frustrations.

I know you're wondering how I can talk about everything so freely, but I've realized that I have nothing to hide. My past is my past now and as much I hate it, I owe it everything.

* * *

"We need to do more tutoring, Len." Rin approached me one day with a look on her face that told me she was going to deliver bad news to me. "You have next to no time until exams and I don't want a failed student."

I shrugged. "When do you suggest we do this tutoring?"

"Wednesdays after school. I'm free then."

I barely skipped a beat. "I can't, I have couns-"

I stopped myself. "I have... business to do on Wednesdays."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Okay then... can't you uh, skip this business just this week?"

"It's Wednesday today, Rin. That's late notice."

* * *

"I got a call today, whaleboy." Lily growled at me and I pretended not to notice her. "You missed counselling this week, huh?"

She seemed pretty pissed, but I didn't bother lying and just nodded. "Yes. So?"

She glared at me. "Go or it's my fault, punk."

"Whatever."

* * *

Rin and me did tutoring every time we both had free period after that, which was pretty often. She quickly picked up my problems with the basics in all subjects and set about fixing all the problems I had with each. While tutoring me she chatted idly and I soon learnt to reply to her. Our chatting became more and more warm until I realized that we were finally becoming 'friends'.

"What would you describe our relationship as, Rin?" I asked her one time, cutting her talk about long division short.

She thought for a moment. "Our relationship? Definitely love-hate."

I guessed that she was joking.

"Kidding, were friends if you agree with that, Len. I mean, I know all your mathematical secrets, so I hope we're friends."

"Okay... friends give each other advise, right?"

"I guess so."

I looked at her seriously. "How do you dump a girl nicely?"

"Huh? Dump a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I feel kinda bad for treating them wrong... lets just say that I've met someone that shows me that girls need to be treated with respect..."

"Well, that's um... lovely. Good on you Len! Dumping them is never nice, but give them a valid reason and they'll sleep peacefully."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Meet A Train Wreck, What Rin Finds To Be Len's Life**

* * *

Hey! :3

I was really considering whether to complete scrap this chapter and write something more from Rin's point of view... but I felt the whole explanation about Len's life was needed because the last chapter leaves the reader (you), pretty confused about well... everything. Hopefully the explanation will help you to make ties with Len's words and behavior and even if it doesn't... YOU MAY NOW PITY THE YOUNG LEN. OKAY?

(I know you pity him... I know you do...)

(At least, I do... POOR LEN. D:)

Have a nice day. :D


	4. Meet A Train Wreck

Summary: Len Kagamine has the biggest, unrivaled empire when it comes his specialty: girls. However, there is always more to learn and Len is going to learn that not all girls are the same, especially ones named Rin. With her high IQ and strikingly good looks, it's a wonder that Len hasn't tried to add her to his empire, but maybe he isn't as shallow and dumb as he seems and maybe Rin can bring out that side in him. Maybe.

Damn, maybe Rin can bring down an empire all by herself, with help from hormones or something.

(Hello, this chapter has PV switching which hopefully isn't too off putting. Without it everything would be more confusing because of timings and such. ^^)

* * *

**********Meet A Train Wreck, What Rin Finds To Be Len's Life**

When you think about it, life is like a big slice of Swiss cheese. Sure, it has plenty of holes in it, but the thick, creamy part of the cheese makes up for the holes that lack meaning. I say cheese, because I can't think of any other good comparisons for life and food. So yeah, imagine your life like a big slice of Swiss cheese (unless you hate Swiss cheese... because that would mean you hate life...)

I haven't got much else to say, which is weird. I'm a smart girl honestly and I know a lot about everything... but trying to inspire people isn't my strong point.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Can't we cancel? Just for today?" I looked at the boy, or should I say man, standing across from me with a curious expression on my face.

"Why would we do that, Len?"

He stared down at the floor, probably trying to dig a hole into it with his mind so that he could escape this conversation. That wasn't going to happen.

"Well..." he said, carefully plotting out his next words, "I have some um, more important plans for this Wednesday than last Wednesday and I really need to sort them. So, um, if you don't mind, which you probably don't, I'll be pursuing those plans..."

I smiled. "Your exams are next week so just cancel your plans."

"I really can't."

"You can."

He turned in the direction of the door and began to walk towards it. "I'm not here to argue, I'm just stating a fact. Wednesday's tutoring, after school, is cancelled."

He slammed the door on his way out of the room and I wanted to follow him and ask him what was on his mind. Something obviously was and it was slightly annoying that he wouldn't tell me. I like knowing things. There's nothing wrong with that.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Rin is a little weasel, isn't she? Always trying to know everything about my life and seemingly trying to piss me off when I'm obviously in a bad mood. Yeah, I do come across as a girl on her period sometimes but I have my reasons, okay? So just shut up and ignore me before I hurt you.

I'm surprised Rin didn't notice that I took her phone from her bag as I left the room earlier.

It was Wednesday and I was heading home after counseling. Lily was waiting for me to cook something, I guessed, so I had a little pace to my walk. Being slow is for snails only.

"Putting, putting, putting on my falsies, the falsies that make me blink, putting, putting, putting on my falsies, my cute fake eyelashes..."

I might've answered the call if I wasn't so engrossed in the mental ringtone that was coming from Rin's damn phone. I just left it to ring with a stony look on my face.

What sane person writes a song about eyelashes?

"I didn't know you were a Kyary fan, Kagamine..." Someone called Kyary apparently. "Hiding the reason your eyelashes are so nice, perhaps?"

Luka Megurine just happens to live near me. She's a proud, pink-haired bimbo with more admirers than she cares to acknowledge. Unfortunately because she doesn't address these admirers, she addresses me. I don't mind her company but she's very clever and to be honest, I don't understand a word that comes out of her mouth a lot of the time.

"Well... I don't mean to brag but y'know, mine are pretty silky." I replied quickly, not wanting to sound embarrassed for being found listening to psycho music on a phone that most certainly isn't mine.

Luka stepped close to me and I could literally feel her breath tickling my eyelashes. "Is that so?"

I nodded again, a rehearsed smirk covering my features. It wasn't I didn't find Luka attractive, but to be honest I was beginning to feel sick of these girls.

The pink haired girl didn't speak again, she just acted. After breathing over my face for a few more seconds she decided to kiss me all lustfully as you do. It was like I was on autopilot because I responded back the same way she was acting.

If she didn't talk, she could be anyone.

A friend maybe.

Maybe even Rin the smartass.

A friend with benefits.

Plausible.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself rushing back home. I was definitely not a hot mess at this point. My hair was blah, my face was blah, I was blah. I didn't care though, I was more concerned about how annoyed Lily was going to be. I ran through the front door and dumped my stuff down, scanning around until I noticed a murderous Lily standing before me, with more glass objects in her hands than I was comfortable with.

"You've fucked up this time!"

_Crack!_

I can't remember much after that, although 'ouch' comes to mind.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"So you're saying you're in hospital?" I asked as a talked on the phone (the landline, I couldn't find my mobile) to a dazed-sounding Len.

"_Uh-huh_."

"So you're saying you won't be available for tutoring?"

"_Uh-huh_."

"So I'll just have to visit you at the hospital then! We can't have you failing your exams!"

"_Wait_-!"

I ended the call and grinned to myself as a gathered my books, ready to tutor Len.

* * *

"Guess who's here?" I said as I practically floated in the overly disinfected hospital room.

I saw Len glaring at a doctor as he said something that sounded suspiciously like "I told you not to let her in".

I ignored the comment and sat in the chair beside his bed, taking the broken sight of him in. "What happened to you?"

He looked pained by the question. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well we're already talking about it now, so lets continue!" I smiled.

He mumbled something

"What?" I asked.

"... Ly..."

"Pardon?"

"Lily..."

My smile grew wider. "Let me guess, she's one of your playthings that found out about your cheating habits?"

More mumbling.

I stayed quiet this time.

"Sister... gone..."

What?

"Lily in jail... social services coming... help..." he muttered.

Before I could even ask, he was out cold. I was confused, very confused. What was going on? Scratching my head, I sighed. Time to do some research on the Kagamine family name.

* * *

**Next chapter: Meet Nameless, This Means I Don't Have A Chapter Name Yet**

* * *

I'm so sorry. :O If anyone (which I doubt) has been maybe waiting for the next chapter of this, then I'm very sorry for the 2 month wait!

You see, I've had exams to deal with since the end of May and they've taken over my life! So this isn't all I've been neglecting! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. :3

Also, I'm considering writing a new story too, about Rin, Len and _split personalities_. :D More infos later...

Have a nice day! :D


End file.
